A server is the core of each computer in a network system as it can provide a variety of functions, such as serving as a hard disk, and provide print service. Besides, it enables each client to share each other's resources in the network. The basic structure of the server is similar to that of a personal computer which involves a CPU, memory and input/output components, for example. A bus inside the server connect these components, in which a northbridge chip is connected to the CPU and the memory while a southbridge chip is connected to the input/output components.
In server units inside a current rack (e.g. switches, routers, hardware firewalls, hard drive), cables are used to connect each server unit and a power supply module to provide power required to each server unit. As the number of server units increases, the number of cables increases accordingly. This messes the arrangement of the cables and is inconvenient for users to operate. Hence, some rackmount servers dispose the power supply modules in the middle position on the rear of the rack. The power supply modules are disposed on upper and lower sides respectively and are electrically connected to each other. This solves the problem of the power supply module being connected to every server unit. However, this type of power supply module comprises multiple electrical connectors, multiple fixing members and a busbar, and the busbar fixes each electrical connector to a stand of the rack by each fixing member. Additionally, each busbar is fixed to each conductive terminal of the power supply module via the conductive fixing members to ensure that power is transmitted to each server unit.
That is, the current busbar requires the fixing members being connected to each electrical connector in order to be fixed to the stand and also requires the conductive fixing members for being connected to the power supply module. This is time consuming and inconvenient in terms of assembly processes. Therefore, the disclosure intends to introduce an improved design capable of solving the problems mentioned above.